


keepsake

by Elefwin



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Guro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>памяти сторимодов Басары-2 и 3 посв.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keepsake

Про Акэти Мицухидэ говорят всякое. Что кровь он, например, любит, как иные любят хорошее сакэ, и бывает так же невоздержан, когда ему ударяет в голову. Что душу вынуть может, не задумываясь, и из своих, и из чужих... И что с телами поверженных врагов поступает, мол, генерал Акэти недолжным образом.  
Акэти Мицухидэ изумляется человеческой фантазии: половина приписываемых деяний не пришла бы ему и в нетрезвую голову, а после оставшейся половины свидетелей, да с подробностями, не бывало... Генерал Акэти пожимает плечами и запоминает на будущее. Если он чем и грешен, то любознательностью, простирающейся порой за пределы приличий. А когда удовлетворить любопытство не получается при жизни... что же, выбирать не приходится.  
Вот и сейчас – Мицухидэ вздохнул, снимая шлем с недавно упокоенного Мори Мотонари. Гордый даймё Аки посчитал ниже своего достоинства принять невинное предложение вместе полюбоваться закатом и был теперь даймё гордым, прекрасным и мёртвым, и что с ним таким прикажете делать?  
Шлем интересовал Мицухидэ, но гораздо больше его интересовал человек, выбравший себе такой шлем, и такое оружие, и такой путь Света... Он ещё раз вздохнул, пригладил Мори волосы и закрыл помутневшие глаза. Голова политического гения Внутреннего моря склонилась Мицухидэ на плечо, пока он освобождал гения от дублёной кожи, металла и всех оттенков зелёного шёлка.  
Кровь у прекрасного даймё оказалась горячей – Мицухидэ облизнулся – и на вкус и цвет неотличимой от его собственной. Что же до остального... Он уложил ещё гибкое тело истекать кровью на песок и просто посидел рядом, держа его за руку. Смерть была Мори Мотонари к лицу. Право, жаль было портить само совершенство – Мицухидэ поднёс руку к губам, задумчиво поцеловал-прикусил холодные пальцы, – но хотя бы голову следовало оставить людям Мори для погребения. Мицухидэ примерился и взмахнул косой. Раз...  
Свидетели, может, и были. Не перебили же они с Мори, занятые друг другом, всех до единого. Может быть, у свидетелей остались и ружья, и вполне возможно, что кто-то из стрелков Мори даже прицелился в проклятущую тварь... но разглядел Акэти в крови по шею, с гирляндой внутренностей господина Мори в руках, с горящими научным интересом глазами – и промахнулся.  
К вечеру Мицухидэ утомился, как мог отмылся в море и в гораздо менее материальном, но не менее ощутимом обществе Мори Мотонари сел созерцать закат, заботливо устроив отрезанную голову на обломках прибрежных укреплений лицом на запад. И когда от невыразимой красоты тонущего в кровавых волнах светила стеснило сердце, он снова тихо сжал морину руку.  
Ночь они провели там же, на берегу, вместе, и наутро Мицухидэ чувствовал себя несколько неуютно – слишком живым на этом празднике. Скромные останки и доспех он опустил, где поглубже, в воду, всё ещё красную от крови и золотую в первых лучах солнца. А потом, сделав всё, что мог, Акэти Мицухидэ оставил остров Ицукушиму и отправился далее по влечению ненасытной своей души.  
На память о прекрасном даймё Мори Мотонари унёс он, не удержавшись, одну только вещь. Её, обёрнутую многими слоями драгоценного шёлка, можно было хранить против сердца, самые опасные странствия не причинили бы ей вреда, и она становилась бы только лучше со временем...  
...Говорят, что годы спустя и в несколько отличном от этого мире живой и здравствующий Мори Мотонари имел беседу с глазу на глаз с неким монахом Тэнкаем. Говорят – хотя никто этой беседы, конечно, не слышал, – что монах Тэнкай позволил себе сказать, а то и показать владыке Аки лишнего, за что удостоился пощёчины от сиятельного даймё, и уж этот металлический звон слышали многие.  
Говорят ещё, что после у владыки Аки до вечера ныла рука, и что будто бы с того дня он и стал означенного монаха избегать, и вышло оно, как потом оказалось, только к лучшему...


End file.
